


【无尚荣曜】离婚以后

by mamiko



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamiko/pseuds/mamiko





	【无尚荣曜】离婚以后

李垠尚莫名有些烦躁，他才发现即使在一起生活过一年他也没有真正弄明白金曜汉。

就像现在这样，他以为金曜汉会和这里格格不入，但显然并不是，他会向挑逗他的人微笑，或者看着对方举起酒杯，怎么看都像是一个情场老手。

李垠尚明白，像金曜汉这样看起来英俊又禁欲的人最受基圈人士喜爱。像是下定决心般，李垠尚眼神暗了暗，端起酒杯向金曜汉走去。

“赏脸喝一杯呗”李垠尚站到金曜汉桌子面前，把酒杯往前一推。

金曜汉缓慢地把视线转移到李垠尚脸上，像是审视般，许久接过酒杯

“好啊”便端起酒杯喝了一口

“喝了我的酒就得答应我一件事”李垠尚双肘放在桌子上撑着头看着金曜汉

“哦？”金曜汉注视着李垠尚

“我们还有个分手炮没有打，有没有兴趣”李垠尚一面说着，一面靠近金曜汉，在距离金曜汉的耳朵还有一厘米的时候停下，伸出舌尖舔了金曜汉的耳垂。

金曜汉像是被逗笑般转过头“小狐狸这么快忍不住了吗”

刚进酒店房间，李垠尚就迫不及待的解开金曜汉的衣服，两人一面接吻一面向床上走去。

金曜汉把李垠尚推到在床随手拿了柜子上的润滑剂，挤在手上，又涂了一些在李垠尚的穴口，耐心的磨着，一根手指进入，轻进慢退狠揉，小穴终于松了一些，抽出的时候还能看见红色的媚肉被翻出，金曜汉又增加到两根手指三根手指，小穴紧紧吸附着金曜汉的手指，三根手指终于进退自如，正当金曜汉要提枪而上的时候李垠尚突然反身把金曜汉骑在身下，双手撑住金曜汉的胸膛，俯下身舔了舔金曜汉的喉结

“今晚我来做”

说罢李垠尚扶住金曜汉的性器，对准已经扩张好的小穴，一点一点的坐下去。

“啊……”这个姿势进的极深，李垠尚扬起头，大口呼吸，缓解过多快感带来的窒息感。

金曜汉感受到李垠尚小穴极致的吸裹，爽的头皮发麻

“手扶着后面，把腿张开”金曜汉命令道

李垠尚大张着腿，边晃边叫

“好大！……好胀……啊……！”

李垠尚觉得自己快缺氧了，金曜汉掐着他的腰，下身密丝合缝，不断进出，伴随着淫靡的水声和惩罚的力道，顶的他想哭又想叫。他从来没在床上见过这样的金曜汉

“啊……啊嗯……要射了！……！”

或许是准备工作做的充足，在金曜汉快频率的抽插下李垠尚很快射了出来

金曜汉抓住他的大腿往后推，使结合处一览无余，就着这个姿势狠狠的顶了几下后，把性器抽出，翻了个身，让李垠尚跪在床上

刚刚的骑乘加上他已经射过一次早已浪费李垠尚太多体力，他没有挣扎，双手撑住床，抬起屁股

“嗯……”长时间失去性器，李垠尚不满的哼了一声

“一会也忍不了，真是不知足的小狐狸”

金曜汉从身后咬上李垠尚侧颈的嫩肉，舔允吸磨，另一只手捏住胸前的肉粒，揉捏到肿大

双手把李垠尚柔软的双腿向外掰开，失去填充的红肿穴口彻底暴露在空气中，一张一合，像是迫不及待的吞下什么似得

金曜汉扶着李垠尚的腰，开始大开大合的操起来，性器快速摩擦穴口，含着水声，似乎能瞧见穴口里面的红肉

“太快了……啊……啊嗯……慢点……”

金曜汉一边狠狠地操干着一边扯住李垠尚的头发和他接吻，发疯似地吮吸着他的嘴唇，交换着口里的津液，离开时二人嘴角还连接着一丝明晃晃的银线

“喜欢么”金曜汉一只手抚上了李垠尚的性器

李垠尚不理他，或许是压根没听到，沈浸在剧烈高潮的情绪中出不来。金曜汉自顾自地加快频率，过了一会儿李垠尚在快频抽插中醒转，媚眼如丝“喜欢”

金曜汉猛地一阵挺动，终于射了出来，李垠尚被一股热流烫的直抖，手臂终于支撑不住趴在了床上。

金曜汉阴茎射完也不见软，蹭两下又硬的像铁，索性埋在李垠尚的身体里慢慢磨，李垠尚张开嘴唇开始喘息，和激烈的操干不同，这种缓慢磨人的情欲让人更加晕眩。

“不要了…”李垠尚的体力几乎全部用完，金曜汉射了一次的功夫他射了两次，刚刚射完又不停的磨他，他全身汗湿，这是他和金曜汉以前在一起从来没体验过的

金曜汉没停，低头吻了他的眼睛“是你先撩拨的”又开始大开大合的操干起来

粗长的阴茎不断进出，殷红的穴口因为操干不断的内外翻动，掀起一波波红色肉浪，李垠尚受不了这么激烈的操干，眼角流出眼泪

“操……太快了……啊！……慢点……”

金曜汉一点都不想慢，紧致的甬道夹的他十分舒爽，里面的软肉争先恐后的讨好他，缠着他，就像现在的李垠尚一样，说着慢点慢点的话还是紧紧搂着他的脖子，哆哆嗦嗦地寻找他的嘴唇

“知道错了吗？”金曜汉发狠似的大力顶了一下

李垠尚被顶的上气不接下气，窒息的快感重新将他笼罩，密集的让他害怕，只能机械的回答“错了……啊！……错了”

“还离婚吗？”金曜汉低头含住他的乳尖，不停顶也不停咬，使本来就红肿的小肉球变得更加肿胀

“不离了……不离了”恍惚间李垠尚也不知道自己在回答什么，被快感折磨的快要发疯，再次射过的身体绵软不堪，没有一丝力气，说不出话，他摸索着找到金曜汉的唇，吻了上去

金曜汉身体一僵，几乎几个狠顶立刻泄在李垠尚身体里，金曜汉的精水又浓又多，射的李垠尚肚子都鼓了起来，抽出性器的时候白色的精液争先恐后的流出，瞬间床单就湿了大半

李垠尚已经没空去管这些，他的体力早已消耗殆尽，沉沉睡去。

金曜汉本想把人抱去浴室清理身体又怕把李垠尚吵醒，只能去接了点水给李垠尚擦了擦清理干净，盖上被子搂住李垠尚睡去。

金曜汉一早醒来习惯性伸手摸索，却摸了个空，抬头发现李垠尚正坐在床边穿衣服，身体上大大小小的红色印记，脖子上的咬痕尤其明显，一看就知道昨晚经历了一场怎样激烈的性事，金曜汉满意的咂咂嘴

李垠尚听见响声回头，与金曜汉对视，笑着露出两颗小兔牙，爬上床趴在金曜汉胸前，在金曜汉的眼睛上印下一个吻

“初次见面，我是李垠尚”

金曜汉笑了，也露出两颗与他外表不符的兔牙

“初次见面，金曜汉”


End file.
